Reactions involving Hydrogen, including solid-gas reactions and thermal decomposition reactions, are especially challenging in spectroscopy and microscopy applications, as small amounts of Hydrogen outgassing from a stainless steel reactor cell assembly, for example, can affect the reactions and skew results. Such reactions are typically studied in a reactor cell assembly that includes a sample holder of some sort disposed within a well including a window of some sort. The body of the reactor cell assembly includes ports and conduits suitable for creating a vacuum within the well, as well as providing both a purge (i.e. inert) gas and a reactive gas to the sample.
What is still needed in the art is an improved reactor cell assembly that, while being functional in all other respects, does not exhibit any degree of Hydrogen outgassing, such that reactions involving Hydrogen, for example, including solid-gas reactions and thermal decomposition reactions, are not affected thereby.